Réalité
by DramionePower04
Summary: Hermione ne veut pas affronter la réalité .Hermione a trop d'addiction . Hermione est détruite .Alors Drago est là . Mais quand il disparait , sera-t-elle continuer à faire face ?Pas sûr . OS/UA


**_Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!_**

**_Je reviens une nouvelle fois avec une OS .J'avoue que je le trouve assez spécial mais j'aime beaucoup écrire dans ce style donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ._**

**_Que dire d'autre ...j'étais pas très sûre de mon coup , je poste ou je poste pas , mais bon j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau ._**

**_Il se peut que vous le trouviez sans sens . C'est ce que je pense aussi , mais j'y suis tout de même attachée . _**

**_Je vous conseille d'écouter du Lana Del Rey , c'est avec ses chansons que j'ai écris cet OS._**

**_Titre:Réalité . _**

**_Résumé:Hermione ne veut pas affronter la réalité .Hermione a trop d'addiction . Hermione est détruite .Alors Drago est là . Mais quand il disparait , sera-t-elle continuer à faire face ?Pas sûr . OS/UA_**

**_Rating: K. Je ne sais jamais quoi mettre . Si vous jugez qu'il doit être changé , dite-le moi.:)_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages appartiennent à J . K . Rowling . L'histoire viens de moi-même ._**

**_Note:C'est une Dramione._**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas . Bonne lecture !:) _**

* * *

**_Je sais que tu ne pourra jamais lire,voir ou même connaître l'existence de cette histoire . Mais je te la dédie quand même Nathan . Juste pour le fait , tu sais._**

* * *

_**Réalité.**_

Regarde-moi.

On n'est pas bien là ? Tout les deux, à planer.

On se défonce aux baisers nappés de coke, on la fabrique ensemble notre extasy. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras ça me fait autant d'effet qu'un bon rail.

Mais pourquoi ça me fait si mal quand je te regarde ? C'est toi qui me fait cet effet ? J'avais jamais connu ça et toi tu me fous dedans, sans prévenir ? J'ai mal au cœur parce que c'est trop beau pour être sais que j'ai des problèmes avec ça, des hallucinations. Alors je ferme les yeux. Je les ouvre. Et tu es toujours là, à me regarder. Alors je souris. Parce que t'es réel.

[***]

On est là depuis combien de temps ? Peut-être que les autres qui se bourrent la gueule là-bas le savent eux. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'ils réussissent à aligner deux mots.

Je les aime bien tu sais.

Ron toujours avec cette bouffe crade

Harry qui prend trop de cachets et qui croit être revenu d'entre les morts

Ginny qui se tape tout ce qui bouge

Neville et cette putain de plante qu'il arrête pas de fumer

Blaise et son meilleur ami Harley Davidson

Oui, je les aime bien. Mais toi t'es celui que je préfère. T'es celui qui m'aide à affronter la réalité.

Mais au fond c'est quoi la réalité ?

La réalité c'est qu'on pourra jamais avoir de vie comme les autres personnes de cette terre. Juste parce qu'on a une mauvaise allure et qu'on a fait deux trois conneries on est d'office mis de côtés, tel des parias. La réalité c'est que quand tu te promène sur un trottoir, la bonne femme et son gosse changent de côté de la rue pour pas passer à côté de toi. La réalité c'est que tu peux demander l'heure à quelqu'un mais il te répondra pas et s'enfuira presque en courant. En même temps, tu sais, on doit faire un peu peur, avec notre teint blanc, nos yeux rouges, à empester l'alcool. Mais ils peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi on est comme ça. On est blanc parce qu'on quitte jamais les boîtes. On a les yeux rouges à force de sniffer des trucs dont on connaît même pas le nom. On empeste l'alcool, parce que, ben, l'alcool, ça nous fait du sais bien que ces choses nous détruisent plus qu'elle nous font du bien. Je sais que je devrais arrêter. Mais si j'arrête pas de te voir toi, je ne dois pas arrêter toutes ces choses non plus.

Une logique à la Hermione Granger, comme tu dis.

J'ai toujours été trop susceptible. Les remarques des autres, ça déchirait un peu plus, donc j'ai décidé de vivre dans un monde irréel, ou personne ne me jugerait.

Et tu vois, la réalité , notre réalité, c'est que nos familles font semblant qu'on n'existe plus, que l'on a disparu de cette terre parce que l'on pense différemment et que l'on _est _différent. Quand je pense à eux, ma famille, je serre les poings et je ferme les yeux, fort, fort, fort... Pour essayer de les oublier. Pour essayer d'oublier que c'est eux qui m'ont envoyée dans ce putain d'hôpital psychiatrique soit-disant parce que ça me « ferait du bien ».

Conneries. La seule chose qui m'a fait du bien c'est quand Blaise m'a aidée à sortit de ce trou et qu'il t'a présenté à moi. Ah ouais là, je peux te dire que j'étais bien. J'étais bien à fuir cette réalité qui allait finir par me bouffer. Et cette réalité c'est qu'il y avait personne pour m'aimer.

[***]

Tes yeux ont un problème tu sais. C'est pas normal d'hypnotiser les gens comme ça, seulement avec des yeux. Regarde-moi maintenant, depuis que j'ai encré mes yeux dans les tiens, je m'en sors plus. Bleu, gris, noir, argents... je sais pas quelle couleur ils ont. Beaucoup trop difficile à définir.

Tes cheveux aussi ont un problème. Une sorte d'obsession. Blond doré à force de rester à rouler avec le soleil tapant sur ton crâne. Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de passer ma main dedans, comme une gamine, hein ? C'est pas normal.

Ton corps a un problème aussi tiens. Être si musclé et désirable, c'est réservé aux dieux et pourtant t'es là, devant moi. J'suis pas morte, je le sais. Mais t'es là, allongé torse nu et c'est là que j'ai l'impression de défaillir et de m'envoler.

T'es une putain de source de problèmes, Drago Malfoy. J'avais déjà assez d'addictions, mais tu viens te rajouter à ma liste, allongeant les raisons pour lesquelles je plongerai en enfer. Maintenant, c'est sûr, j'ai plus aucunes chances de me racheter au bon dieu.

Mais il faut dire que toi non plus.

[***]

Il y a que toi qui arrive à me faire sourire, tu sais. Il y a que toi qui me fait rire jusqu'à en pleurer. Il y a que toi qui m'aime autant. Il y a que toi qui me fait exister.

Fais-moi l'amour comme si demain n'existait pas.

Aime-moi comme si tu allais me perdre à jamais.

Regarde-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois.

S'il-te-plaît.

Construit de moi quelque chose de concret.

Fais-moi vivre réellement.

[***]

Bouteilles vides. 120 km/heure. Rires. Liberté. Pas de ceinture.

Hurlements. Lumières trop fortes. Klaxons. Sang. Corps qui traverse le pare-choque.

Trou noir.

Réalité.

[***]

Quand je pense à nous deux, j'ai un pincement au cœur tu sais. Ça me fait mal parce que d'une part je suis pas complètement folle et que je connais la vérité. Et d'autre part notre histoire est tellement belle que ça fait mal. On des Roméo et Juliette revisités, au 21ème siècle. Les sentiments font mal, trop mal. Et c'est là que je t'en veux et que je te hais, Drago Lucius Malfoy, d'avoir fait naître des sentiments aussi difficiles à supporter, surtout depuis que toi tu les ressens plus. Depuis que tu ne ressens plus rien.

Ils croient que je le sais pas. Ils croient que je sais pas que t'es parti et que tu reviendras pas. Je suis pas idiote, hein. Je sais que t'es plus là. Mais j'y pense pas.

À quoi ça servirait.

Je voudrais qu'ils me laissent seule. Qu'ils comprennent que j'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'avais juste besoin de toi. Et de toutes manières, ils pourront pas m'aider à affronter la réalité parce que ça, il y avait que toi qui savait le faire.

Ils se foutent de moi . Ils parlent dans mon dos. Ris avec moi, mon amour ! Ris de leur naïveté, mais pleure pour eux aussi. Car eux ils l'ont jamais connu le grand amour, le vrai. Alors que moi, oui ! Rigole d'eux parce qu'ils croient que c'est moi qui est à plaindre. Mais pleure pour eux qui ne connaîtrons jamais l'amour comme je l'ai connu.

Pleure parce qu'ils n'ont pas de raison de vivre

Parce qu'ils n'ont rien de réel à quoi se raccrocher.

Comme moi maintenant, en fin de compte.

[***]

Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est comme un paradis noir.

Tu es là, armé de ta gueule d'ange. Et je suis là aussi tiens, à côté de toi, ma main dans la tienne. Mais attend... tu vois ces sourires sur nos visages ? On était heureux. Heureux pour des conneries sans doutes. Heureux ne pas s'être faits arrêter par les flics, heureux grâce à ces pilules qu'on gobe à la chaîne, heureux d'avoir atteint le septième ciel, heureux de s'aimer même si on se détruisait.

Et puis j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux.

Et c'est comme un enfer blanc.

C'est la réalité.

[***]

Tu m'as toujours dit : « _Reste forte Hermione »_.

Mais ça, ça comptait pour les interrogatoires à propos de la poudre.

Mais ça compte aussi quand une partie de toi s'envole, t'arrache tout ce qui te fait vivre ?

Que tu te caches dans tes cauchemars pour fuir la réalité.

Que tu t'efforce d'avoir une allure vivante mais que tu y arrive pas.

Alors il y a un jour ou tu décide que c'est finit, ça assez durer ce petit manège. Il faudrait arrêter de faire comme si on avait envie de vivre, parce que c'est totalement faux . Vivre , pourquoi, hein ?

Pas de réponse.

Seulement le coup de feu qui part et qui te projette la petit balle en fer dans le crâne.

Parce que affronter la réalité c'est trop dur.

Parce que affronter la réalité sans _toi _c'est trop dur.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Voilà , c'est terminé !:)**_

_**Est-ce-que ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère vraiment .**_

_**Laissez une Review , ça me ferait énormément plaisir même si vous n'avez pas aimé.**_

_**Mais si vous n'avez pas aimé , ne le dite pas méchamment , je suis du genre très susceptible :)**_

_**Merci beaucoup**_

_**DramionePower**_


End file.
